Tsubaki And Soul 'Study'
by neko lemon writer
Summary: Tsubaki and Soul go to Soul's house after school for something to eat when Blackstar and Maka are called to Death's room. Tsubaki is turned on suddenly, and Soul satisfies her. Not a very famous pairing, but i think i made it work. :)


"Maka! Blackstar! Report to death!" yelled Dr. Stein.

Maka looked at him quizzically, and Blackstar looked over at Maka and said, "Yeah! Death wants to talk with the star!" He bolted from the room and out the door, Maka following less excitedly.

Stein chuckled to himself at the two and their clash of personalities. Maka would probably beat the crap out of Blackstar before they made it to Death, but it was no surprise to him or anyone else. Tsubaki and Soul stood awkwardly in the doorway, staring blankly at the two meisters screaming at each from down the hallway. "Erm..." Tsubaki turned back towards the mad scientist while Soul leaned his back against the door frame, arms crossed and eyes glinting impatiently. "Anything for us?" He asked boredly.

"No. You and the rest of the class are dismissed."

People started filing out of the room. Soul turned to Tsubaki and said, "Hey, wanna go to my house and get somn' to eat? I'm starved."

Tsubaki looked at him shyly, and mumbled, "Sure."

They started side by side to the front doors, and then headed to Soul's house. When they got there, Soul unlocked the door with his key, and held the door for Tsubaki.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Soul nodded and proceeded to the kitchen, beckoning with his arm for Tsubaki to follow.

"So, what do you want?" Soul asked her, leaning casually against one of the counters.

He glanced at her through one eye, and she looked away. "Um...it doesn't matter..."

Soul let out a "Hmmph" and smirked a bit, the snarky remark coming already visible on his face. "We don't have much; Gluten Maka ate it all..." Tsubaki laughed softly, the sound chiming like small bells in Soul's ears. Soul's heart leaped slightly at the sound, but he didn't seem to notice for his head was in a fridge and he was pulling out some lunch meat. He worked up couple turkey and ham sandwiches, which he ended up eating, Tsubaki not touching them.

"So... what do you wanna do now?" Soul asked, looking awkwardly at Tsubaki.

"Well, I guess we could study or some." Tsubaki suggested standing up from the table, and wrapping her arms around her stomach, feeling naked and vulnerable under Soul's eyes.

"Sure!" Soul said, standing up and grabbing her hand, guiding her to his bedroom. He pushed the door open, and pulled Tsubaki in. He closed the door behind her and sat down in front of his desk, opening up one of his school books. He looked up at Tsubaki who was standing behind him, looking down. "You can sit on the edge of the bed if you want. I need a bit of help on what we are doing in Sid's class."

Tsubaki smiled at him, happy to have a friend, but her feeling of friendship suddenly turned to lust, and she found herself staring at him through different eyes. She wanted him. She wanted his body rubbing against her's. His lips brushing her neck gently.

"Hey? Tsubaki? You okay?" Soul asked, looking at Tsubaki with worried eyes.

"Oh. Yeah... It's just- never mind." She forced herself to smile as souls eyes filled with more worry.

"Tell me Tsubaki. I know when you're lying to me..."

"I- I can't- no. It's not right."

"Tell me Tsubaki. I'm your friend. I'm here for you."

"Exactly…. Friend..." Tsubaki said in low whisper, seeming to trail off.

Soul suddenly knew the problem. He rolled his chair closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her close and kissing her lips softly. Tsubaki whimpered, and pressed her lips against his, enjoying the taste of his sweet mouth. He leaned farther in, pushing her body on to his bed and crawling on top of her. He pressed his mouth deeper and closer to her's, enjoying the taste of her lips. Tsubaki moaned slightly and parted her lips, allowing Soul access to her mouth. Soul slid his tongue in greedily, and ran it over her tongue gently.

Tsubaki slid her tongue around his, and then sucked on his tongue lightly. Soul moaned and pulled his mouth from her's. He propped himself up on his hands and looked down at her, his eyes on her's. Tsubaki turned away from his eyes as if embarrassed. Soul propped himself up on one elbow and used his hand to grab Tsubaki's chin gently. He turned her face back to his, and whispered, "It's okay Tsubaki. You have no need to be embarrassed or ashamed. I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now." Soul smiled down at her, and then kissed her lips softly.

Tsubaki felt herself wanting more. More of Soul, more of the kissing, more. Tsubaki pulled one hand from where it was pinned under Soul's body, and placed it on his chest, pushing his mouth and body away from her a little ways. She then looked at him and whispered in a nervous whisper, "Soul. I-I-I want you-I want you to-to- I want you to tou-tou-touch me Soul."

Soul looked at her surprised and then managed to say, "But Tsubaki-"

Tsubaki pressed her lips roughly to his to keep him from protesting to her request. She slid the hand that was still trapped under him up to the hand of his that had fallen off of her chin, and pulled it down to her mostly exposed breasts. His fingers where cold on her skin, and made her shiver slightly. Soul pulled his lips from her's and looked down at his hand in shock and then looked up at Tsubaki who was looking away embarrassed again, but obviously enjoying his touch.

"Tsubaki... Do you really want this?" Soul asked in a low whisper.

Tsubaki closed her eyes tighter and nodded her head yes. Soul looked at her in sorrow and disbelieve at the way she was acting. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to her exposed chest. Tsubaki shuttered, and Soul pulled the edge of her shirt down and off of her boob. He looked down at her exposed breast, and moaned at the sight. She had beautifully rounded pale breasts. Soul lowered his mouth, and sucked her nipple. Tsubaki moaned, and Soul sucked slightly harder. He sunk his teeth in gently, and Tsubaki cried out. Soul pulled his mouth away from her boob and then licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Tsubaki arched her back slightly, and slid one of her hands down to his pant button and slid her hand inside of his pants. Soul gasped as she wrapped her hand around him. He was hard and about seven inches long. Tsubaki moaned and thrusted her hand a few times, getting the feel of it as Soul gasped and moaned.

Tsubaki groaned as Soul bite down softly on her nipple again as she thrusted her hand around Soul. Soul gasped loudly as the pleasure Tsubaki was causing grow larger and she moved her hand against him faster and tightened her grip on him. Soul forced himself to calm down enough to pull Tsubaki's clothes completely off of her body. Tsubaki stopped thrusting her hand and pulled it from his jeans, Soul groaned in protest.

Tsubaki ignored his groan of protest, and pulled his shirt over and off of his head. Tsubaki traced her fingers down his scar and looked up into his eyes. They were filled with pain and want. Tsubaki pressed her lips gently to his as he slid one hand down her stomach and side. He grabbed the edge of her tunic and pulled it up over her head. Tsubaki pulled her leggings down to her mid thigh before Soul toke over and throw them aside.

Soul grinned down at Tsubaki naked slender body with lust in his eyes. Tsubaki smiled, knowing she was pleasing him greatly. Soul say her smile and kissed it. He pulled away and grabbed her legs, swinging them on to the bed. He unzipped and pulled his pants off, his boner bouncing slightly as he crawls on top of Tsubaki after throwing his clothes aside. He pressed his lips to Tsubaki's nipple as he snaked up her body to kiss her lips.

Soul pulled his lips from Tsubaki and looked into her big eyes and whispered ,"May I Tsubaki?"  
Tsubaki nodded her head vigorously. Soul smiled and slide his hand between them as Tsubaki wrapped he legs around his back. Soul gently slid himself into Tsubaki, Making her moan slightly as she was penetrated. Soul moaned and thrusted gently. Tsubaki gasped as he did. Soul thrusted in a steady slow pace. Tsubaki wanted more. More passion, more pleasure. She whispered gently in to soul's ear, "Faster. Please Faster Soul."

Soul moaned at the sound of desperation in her voice and thrusted faster. Tsubaki groaned and came. Soul moaned and thrusted faster yet. Tsubaki Clawed gently at his back and moaned in pleasure. Soul thrusted deeper into her as he reached his hand up from where it had been resting on her hip, and grabbed hr left breast gently in his hand. Groping it as he thrusted harder and faster, steadily inclining in speed and depth.

Tsubaki dug her nails deeper into his back and screamed out his name, the ecstasy to much for her, yet she still wanted more. She clamped her hole shut, tightening herself on him. Soul screamed in the pleasure it brought him and thrusted as hard and fast as he possible could. He screamed out Tsubaki's name as she clawed her nails deeper into his back. Tsubaki screamed with every thrust, she arched her back slightly, and screamed out her new lovers name over and over again.

Soul heard her scream loudly in his ear and joined in, screaming his new lovers name too. They screamed and moaned, on the edge of pure ecstasy. Soul moaned something unintelligible in to Tsubaki's ear and came only a few thrusts later. He stopped thrusting as his erection waned, and Tsubaki decontracted her muscles, released her nails from his back and loosening her vaginal muscles.

Soul pulled him self out of her and shuttered as cum dripped from his member. Tsubaki pulled her legs off of him and placed them on either side of his legs. Soul looked into Tsubaki's eyes before he kissed her lips softly. Tsubaki smiled and whispered as he pulled his lips from her's, "Thank you, Soul."


End file.
